1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods have been used to permit easier and more convenient communication between a user and a computer or a program. Recently, a haptic device including the concept of reflecting a user's intuitive experience with an interface and diversifying feedback, in addition to including the concept of inputting by touching the device, has been widely used.
The haptic device has many advantages in that space is saved, manipulability is improved and convenience is achieved, it is easy to change the specification thereof, valuation by consumers is high, and it is easy to be operated in conjunction with IT equipment. Owing to these advantages, the haptic device has been widely used in a variety of fields including the fields of industry, traffic, service, medical service and mobile-equipment.
In the general haptic device, a transparent touch panel is placed to be in close contact with an image display device, such as an LCD which displays an image. When a user presses and manipulates the touch panel while viewing the image through the touch panel, a vibration generating means such as a vibration motor or a piezoelectric actuator applies the sensation of vibration to the touch panel, thus transmitting the sensation of vibration to the user.
However, among the vibration generating means, the vibration motor is problematic in that it vibrates an entire portion of a mobile phone to apply touch feedback to a user, so that vibration transmitted through the touch panel to the user is reduced. Thus, recently, research on a piezoelectric actuator which vibrates a specific part to improve a sensation of vibration transmitted to a user has been actively conducted. However, it is difficult to commercialize a piezoelectric actuator module which is capable of reducing volume and increasing vibrating force.